furrystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Debut 3 - It’s Frustrating, We're Still No Brand!
'''It’s Frustrating, We're Still No Brand! '''is the third issue of FurryStar. Benkei Ninomiya's life as a Star has just picked up at Seiza Shoppe! But can a Star really be anything without a good Brand to wear? And what's up with Junzo Matsushima? He seems off! Can Benkei figure out the perfect Brand for him, and find out Junzo's enigmatic sadness? Plot Junzo is watching something on a laptop at Seiza Shoppe, happily eating a crepe. Benkei notices and walks up to him, and sees on the screen a unit by the name of Woof Troop performing a song. They're all wearing very frilly outfits and the screen behind them says "Sugar Glass New Live Collection Fashion Show". Benkei asks what Junzo is watching, and Junzo lets out a startled cry. Junzo tells Benkei to not scare him like that, and the fox giggles. Junzo explains he's watching a fashion Star Show for a Brand called Sugar Glass. Benkei raises an eyebrow, asking about Brands. Junzo gasps, and drags Benkei away. Now in Michiru Kaminaga and Satoshi Taniguchi's office, Michiru is surprised that Benkei does not know what Brands are. Benkei explains that he knows what they are, but he only has a general idea. Junzo pulls a pointer stick out of seemingly nowhere, and begins explaining Brands. He explains the five types, Sweet, Cool, Sexy, Pop, and Special. Each Brand has its own unique style and theme that it draws from, and there's a huge variety, with new ones coming out all the time. Benkei nods understandingly, and asks what Junzo's favorite Brand is. Junzo immediately freezes up for a moment. Benkei asks what's wrong, but the wolf assures him nothing is wrong. Before he can react, Junzo drags Benkei away to try and find the perfect Brand for him. Staying back on Michiru for a moment, she turns to Satoshi and says she can't help but feel bad for him, Junzo and Benkei are now in the clothing section of Seiza Shoppe, with a massive pile of clothes next to them. Benkei swaps through various types of outfits, noting small things about each Brand. Benkei wears the Fortress Coord (Lockheart), the Sweet Aquamarine Coord (Crystal Splash), the Magical Box Coord (Toy Toy Tail), and finally the Lovely Ribbon Coord (Sugar Glass). Here, Junzo stops for a moment, before remarking that Benkei looks great. Benkei thanks him again, before asking what his favorite Brand is again. Junzo stops, looking away. Benkei raises an eyebrow, before looking over to Koiso Tomimoto, who's been staring out the window this whole time. He asks what her favorite Brand is, and she says Petite Demon is her favorite. Benkei asks her if she knows Junzo's favorite Brand, and the wolf shudders. He turns to her, silently pleading not to say. Koiso proceeds to say that his favorite Brand is Sugar GlassSugar Glass. Junzo lets out a cry before collapsing to the floor. Benkei asks why he's so upset, as he thinks it's a perfect fit of Junzo. The wolf looks back at him, asking him "really?". Benkei nods, and then asks that if it's his favorite Brand, why he's never seen Junzo wear it on TV or anywhere really. Junzo stands up and explains that as much as he wants to wear Sugar Glass, he can't. He's still an up-and-coming Star, and with everyone's eyes on him, both he and Seiza Shoppe can't afford to take risks. If he walked out in Sugar Glass, he could lose many fans just for wearing what he loves because it's not "cool" or "manly". Benkei frowns, gently thumping him on the back. He says that sucks. He says Junzo should be allowed to wear whatever he wants, regardless of whether or not it's "cool" or any of those other dumb words. Junzo looks at him, and asks about what'll happen if his fans think it's too "girly" and leave him. Benkei replies that then they were never really his fans. A Star's performance can only shine if their fans know they are truly happy, and vice versa. Benkei finally asks if Junzo wants his fans to be happy. The wolf nods, and Benkei smiles, telling him that he knows what to do. Just as Junzo stands up, Michiru enters, holding a handful of Star Bytes from Sugar Glass. She says she's glad he's finally made this decision for himself, and that any loss can be recovered from as long as Junzo truly shines. She places the Star Bytes into his paw, saying that it's "The Saccharine Girly Coord, the newest coord from Sugar Glass. I specially picked it out just for you." He looks at her with the biggest grin, and thanks her, running off into the Dressing Room. He hands Satoshi the Star Bytes, and soon he walks out onto the stage. Benkei watches him step out, beaming with pride, but he wrings his paws with worry. Koiso places a hand on his shoulder, nodding, and saying he'll be fine. Junzo's a great Star, after all. Junzo stands in silence on the stage for a few moments, a few confused noises coming from the audience. He inhales, and looks out at everyone. He tells them that he wasn't sure if he could wear clothes like this in front of them. He was worried about them not liking it. But, he explains that he feels so much happier now. And he wants to share this happiness with everyone! He swallows hard, and he asks them how he looks, striking a pose. The audience roars with cheers and cries of "So cute!" and "Adorable!" and "We'll always love you, Junzo!" Junzo smiles, eyes sparkling with a new happiness. The music starts, and Junzo begins dancing. Benkei watches, a huge grin on his face, Koiso confidently "heh"s. Satoshi notes that Junzo seems to be radiating something. Michiru's eyes open, revealing the familiar red of her "demon mode", and she says "He's finally radiating the aura of a true Star!" The crowd cheers as Junzo dances. The wolf begins skating, and performs his first Stunt, Lovely Kiss. He lands, and continues dancing, and soon skates off again. Everyone is surprised, but their cheers for Junzo don't stop. Benkei cheers loudly as well, just as Junzo jumps. He performs his second Star Stunt, Heart Shine! He lands, the crowd roars with applause as the song ends. Michiru smiles, saying that Junzo has levelled up as a Star again. It's the end of the day, and Junzo is watching today's Star Show on a laptop again. He scrolls through, reading the encouraging comments from his fans. He smiles, mentally thanking them all, Suddenly, he feels arms around his neck, and he squeaks, only for it to be Benkei. Benkei says he's really happy for Junzo, and Junzo says he couldn't have done it without him. They sit there in silence, just smiling and watching Junzo's Star Show. Meanwhile, a young pink bunny girl watches the same Star Show. She calls her mother over. It is revealed they are in a very elegant, saccharine studio. The woman, a similar bunny, watches and smiles, adjusting her glasses. She says that she's surprised at how well this "Junzo" makes her dresses shine. She says she'll have to keep her eye on him, and smiles. Major Events *Brands are introduced. *Koiso and Junzo's preferred Brands are revealed (Petite Demon and Sugar Glass respectively). *Murdoc Murough, Garrick Hoshizora, and Hakley Kenian are all introduced in the beginning as the unit Woof Troop. *The first solo Star Show in FurryStar is performed. *Junzo performs his first solo in FurryStar. *Junzo's second Star Stunt, Heart Shine, debuts. *The designer of Sugar Glass is revealed. Coords Used *Saccharine Girly Coord (Sugar Glass) Performance *Junzo Matsushima performed Everybody BE Happy! Category:Debuts